The present invention relates to an interface device for controlling the command and data transfer between a host computer and a disk controller, the host computer comprising a first data bus, an address bus, and first control-signal lines, and the disk controller comprising a second data bus and second, third, and fourth control-signal lines.
Common means of storing large amounts of data are disk storages and/or floppy disks which are accessed via a disk controller. Such disk controllers (e.g., DTC 510A/510B of Data Technology Corporation) have a data bus and control-signal lines but no address bus. Thus, command and data transfer between a conventional host computer, having a data bus, an address bus, and control-signal lines, and a disk controller of the above kind is impossible for lack of addressing capability. The technical problem to be solved by an interface device in accordance with the invention is to control such a command and data transfer.